Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to semiconductor packaging for optical devices and methods for making same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally described, optical packages include a package body with one or more optical devices, such as photodiodes, located within the package body. Typically, the package body includes a cover of transparent material, such as glass, for protecting the optical devices. Radiation approaches an outer surface of the glass at various angles of incident and travels through the transparent material to the optical device located within the package body.
Some optical packages may include two optical devices that are located proximate each other, with each of the optical devices being configured to receive light at different frequency ranges than the other. This can creates difficulties as radiation intended for one optical device may be exposed to the other optical device. That is, radiation entering an outer surface of the glass cover at low levels of incident, may be directed to a neighboring optical device in error, thus affecting the accuracy of the measurement. In that regard, the differing light spectrums or frequency ranges may not be suitably isolated from neighboring optical devices.
This problem is associated with optical packages including single optical devices as well, due to radiation entering the glass cover with a low level of incident, which may not go through a filter positioned above the optical device, thereby passing light to the optical device at an undesired frequency.